Harping on History
by Kabuki1
Summary: COMPLETE! A few months after New Decisions -- Pegasus wants his Millennium Eye. Mai wants to compete in the Battle City Tournament. Fate has a weird sense of humor. (suggestive content, adult language)
1. A Stroke of Genius?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pegasus, Mai Valentine, or anyone else in the Yu-Gi- Oh cast. * Summary: Pegasus wants his Millennium Eye. Mai wants to compete in the Battle City Tournament. Fate has a weird sense of humor. (suggestive content) *******************  
  
Harping on History By Kabuki April 2003  
  
* * *  
  
******** Part One ********  
He stood in the crowd of children and adults, his silver hair billowing in the fresh breeze despite the wide brimmed hat that he wore, and knew that he shouldn't have come. No one really knew what had become of him, they only knew that after the Duelist Kingdom Tournament he'd mysteriously gone into hiding, resurfacing only to approve the manufacture of Duel Dice Monsters. He didn't care for the game; but judging by the reaction of the throng which surrounded him the game must have been a huge enough hit to attract even more prospective duelists to a true tournament. People were running in all directions, decks in hand or affixed to peculiar mechanical contraptions. He shook his head, wondering why Kaiba was so insistent on weird gadgets to play a simple card game.  
  
There was a purpose to his attendance, however. He slipped through the crowd with relative ease, using the residual powers of the Millennium Eye to clear a meandering path toward the duelist's ring. He could feel the power of the item calling to him. Today was the day. By that evening, the Eye would be his once again.  
  
The duelists who had not been eliminated in the preliminaries were ensconced together on the ground floor of a large metallic structure. Pegasus felt again for the specially prepared identification tag in his pocket. It had taken a great deal of care to have such a thing manufactured without attracting the notice of the ever-alert Seto Kaiba. Money, though, was always sought after by the greedy, even if they were top executives of the Kaiba Corporation. It was a good thing Pegasus had enough to throw around.  
  
Two security guards were on duty, but they were not his primary concern. Between them was a small metal box. Pegasus mounted the stairs, and slid his identification card into the box, pressing in a secret code when prompted. It took a moment to process, but at last the door clicked open. Pegasus smiled to the guards and slipped into the building. Perfect. Step one a complete success.  
  
Now came the hard part. Pegasus made his way down the second hall on his left and turned, securing himself in the men's restroom. He entered a stall and removed a small compartment from his grey trench coat. When he pressed a button the box opened, revealing a sparse but effective amount of high- priced equipment. Pegasus lifted a small silver device with a large dial upon the band, giving it the appearance of an ordinary wristwatch. Pegasus slipped this onto his slender wrist with a single well-practiced motion. Next he removed a make-up kit, highly detailed and filled with all sorts of items. He examined a bottle of latex and contemplated for the umpteenth time whether he wanted to hide his face. It would take some time, but he could conceal his features with ease. Over the years he'd had many strange hobbies and preoccupations - special effects had been one of his favorites. In the end, he closed the compartment and decided to try sneaking about the old-fashioned way. If he was caught there would always be another chance to attempt the theft again; but he didn't plan to fail.  
  
He emerged from the restroom cautiously and made his way to the nearest elevator. Yugi Moto and his friends had been assigned rooms on the twenty- seventh floor. He slipped into the elevator and pressed the button. The doors had just begun to close when a woman's voice rang out. "Wait! Hold it!"  
  
Without a thought he held the elevator for the woman who leapt aboard as though the thing would vanish. She turned, blonde hair bouncing, and flashed a dazzling smile. "Thanks! There are so many floors, I'd have been waiting forever!"  
  
Pegasus allowed a polite smile from behind his carefully darkened sunglasses. "Think nothing of it."  
  
The woman grinned, then looked him up and down. Her smile widened. "Do I know you? You seem awfully familiar."  
  
"Do you say that to everyone you meet in an elevator?"  
  
The woman laughed, and suddenly Pegasus knew exactly who she was. He'd watched her battle Yugi at his own Duelist Kingdom Tournament. She was talented. He'd almost thought she would win until Yugi had finally figured out a way to counter her Harpy Lady strategy. She stuck out her hand and winked as he shook it in a daze. "The name's Mai Valentine! I never forget a face."  
  
Pegasus began to wish he'd used the latex after all. 


	2. Cramped Quarters

Part Two  
"Uh, hello."  
  
Mai grinned coquettishly. "You've got a weak handshake. Is something the matter?"  
  
Pegasus took a step back as the woman moved towards him. "Just . . . a little off-center, that's all. Elevators always make me dizzy."  
  
"You sure it's the elevator and not me?" Mai spread her lips in a wide smile, her body language highly exaggerated as she moved in closer. Pegasus felt the metal wall at his back and couldn't believe that he was allowing such a woman to corner him. "Don't be shy . . ."  
  
"Really, Miss Valentine, I don't think that's . . ."  
  
"So you do remember me. That's what I thought. Now come on, mystery man. Aren't you gonna share your name?"  
  
She moved in, stretching out one hand with the intention of caressing his cheek; but the man grabbed her wrist a little sharply. "No, thank you."  
  
"Ooohh . . . I like a man who knows how to play it rough."  
  
Pegasus winced and released her wrist. "My apologies."  
  
"No problem." But something had just clicked. Mai looked closely at the man less than a foot away. The set of the jaw, that silver hair, that unmistakable nose - Mai's smile melted into a look of outrage. She reached forward, snatching the sunglasses from his face before he could react. Pegasus made a sound of protest as she cast the spectacles on the metal floor and stomped them with one booted foot. "Hey!"  
  
"You bastard! What are you doing --" She stopped from sheer shock. "What the hell happened to your face?"  
  
Pegasus looked a little confused, but quickly caught on and straightened, pulling his hair over the empty eye socket so casually that it seemed perfectly normal. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean --"  
  
Without waiting for a further response and already recovered from the shock, Mai bunched her hand into a fist and slugged her elevator companion in the face.  
  
Pegasus gasped, his hands flying to his face as blood spurted from the wound. "My nose! You broke my nose!"  
  
"It's not broken, you big baby!"  
  
He pulled his hands back, searching the small amount of blood that dotted his fingertips. "I can't believe you! Do you assault everyone you meet?"  
  
"I didn't break it, but I *am* gonna beat you silly, you smug sonofabitch!"  
  
"Are you so sure, Miss Valentine?" Pegasus stood straighter, wiping the blood from his injured nose carefully as he recovered his composure. "Really, that was uncalled for."  
  
"You deserve a lot more than that! I should've known who you were, Maximillion Pegasus." Mai was overcome with fury as she glared at the man across from her. To think that just a few moments before he'd seemed attractive! He didn't even have a left eye anymore. "You're here to hurt Yugi, aren't you? Well you're gonna have to go through me."  
  
Pegasus sighed, "Really, Miss Valentine, I have no desire to go through you, as you so tritely put it." He smirked nastily. "But then, I suppose you'd have to counter with something. I imagine it would be quite humiliating if anyone knew what you were up to there for a moment. You must be a very lonely woman."  
  
"That coming from a guy who whines like a baby when he's hit and watches cartoons all day?"  
  
"Now, now. No harsh words. I'm sure we can work something out -"  
  
At that moment, however, the elevator stopped, jarring both duelists from their argument. The elevator made no sound, and the two regarded each other silently as the lights flickered and died. Pegasus sighed. This was most certainly not turning out according to plan. 


	3. Call of the Eye

Remember that ::blah:: indicates mind speech, usually between item spirits and their owners.  
  
* * *  
  
Part Three  
  
* * * *  
::May I ask again, Yugi, why we did not simply take the elevator?::  
  
Yugi giggled in the way only he could and shook his head. Yami had been a real complainer lately, ever since the Millennium Eye had come into their possession. The boy turned and ascended another flight of stairs, his small fingers trailing lightly across the handrail as he moved. "It's just a few stairs, Yami."  
  
::We'll miss Mai's tournament if we keep up this pace, little one. I'm curious to see how she intends to beat Rex Raptor. She's been improving her deck lately and I think she stands a chance of winning this tournament. We'll have to be extra careful when dueling her tomorrow.::  
  
"I know, Yami. You've only told me this a million times." Yugi clutched the Millennium Puzzle in his left hand, his eyes glazing for a moment as he thought on his situation. When he'd received the Puzzle, he'd been frightened, but never had it occurred to him that the item or the spirit within it would be evil. When he'd spoken to Pegasus, though, he'd seen a new side to the items that had for some reason never presented itself. He'd been shocked to see such pain on the face of a person who, until recently, he'd only thought of as a monstrous man bent on cheating his way to ultimate power. Yugi never thought long about the other side of the story. Even when he'd listened to Téa read aloud from the man's journal after Duelist Kingdom, the fate of Grandpa's soul was the only thing he could think about. Now, though, he wondered just what the consequences of the items themselves could be. Pegasus had believed fervently that by stealing the Millennium Puzzle and Kaiba Corp's technology somehow his dead wife would be revived. Yugi wasn't sure of the exact details, but he knew that the plan had failed. He didn't regret winning, but he did regret the lost look he'd seen in the older man's eye.  
  
Were the items evil? It was a question he'd been asking himself every day since Pegasus had left Grandpa's comic shop. Yugi didn't think the spirit of his Puzzle was evil. Yami had been nothing but kind to him, always helping even when he really had no need. Yami was a true friend, there was no doubt about it. Yet somehow, Yugi felt that the Eye was different. It wasn't that he felt evil emanating from it, only a strange longing. It was odd the way the golden orb glowed sometimes, or weighted down his pocket as he carried it from place to place. There was no safe haven where he could safely store the thing, though often Yugi wished he could just toss it away and be done with it. Yami had urged him to put the sphere into a strongbox and bury it somewhere, though both knew such a thing could never be done safely. If Bakura could steal the item and not even remember taking it, then the item was not safe anywhere.  
  
Sometimes Yugi pulled the Eye from his pocket and, as he stared at it, it seemed to stare back. He always turned the symbol for the Eye of Horus away from himself, but even then the metal seemed to simultaneously burn and freeze his hand. He was terrified of the thing, but what else could he do? Someone had to watch it.  
  
::Yugi, are you alright? You've been quiet for a while.::  
  
Yugi sighed, shaking his head. There was no need to worry Yami with such thoughts, the spirit would only worry more for him. "I'm alright, Yami. Just a little tired."  
  
::Elevators are a wonderful invention, my friend.::  
  
"I've heard this story, Yami." Yugi laughed as he turned to the final flight of stairs. "We'll be right on time for Mai's duel, don't worry. Anyway, we had to listen to Kaiba explain all the rules again for so long . . . I just felt like walking, that's all."  
  
::If you say so. I can't be mad at you. As long as we make the duel, it will be alright.::  
  
When Yugi was halfway up the stairs, however, the lights began to flicker. He gripped the railing tight, instinctively afraid of the pitch black that might come and the danger it posed. The lights seemed to flare all the brighter for a moment before abruptly dying. Yugi sighed, taking a deep breath. "Great."  
  
::It could be worse, my friend. We could be in the elevator I've been so insistent upon.::  
  
Yugi and the spirit laughed together as the emergency lights came to life, flooding the stairway with crisscrossing beams of light. The illumination wasn't complete, but at least the boy could see where he was going. He hesitated. "Yami, should I go on up to the level of the Tournament or back a floor to my room?"  
  
::The others will find you better at your room. I say return. The match will most likely be cancelled or delayed by the outage. Seto Kaiba relies too much on machinery and holographic projectors to allow the duel to continue as planned.::  
  
Yugi nodded, "You're right." He turned obediently and began to descend the stairs he'd mounted only moments before. As he was about to reach the landing, the world seemed to spin. He felt as though someone had shoved the full weight of their body against him, and he cried out as his tiny body collided with the railing. Had the metal bar not been there and Yugi had not been so terribly short, the boy would surely have fallen to his doom. He clung to the railing helplessly, sinking to his knees as wave after wave of dizziness washed over him. He could hear Yami calling to him, but he could not make out the words of his dark. Only the whirring in his ears, as though the entire stairway had been filled with cicadas.  
  
It was a long time later that he cracked open his violet eyes. The world seemed to have stopped spinning, and Yami was whispering into his mind that everything would be alright. Yugi shook his head, the dizziness passing slowly as a dense cloud. It was then that he noticed that his hand was in his left pocket clutching a weighted object. Yugi swallowed and closed his eyes as the full realization of what was happening washed over him. "Yami," he managed, "The Eye. It's . . . I think it's trying to . . ."  
  
Yami said nothing, only urged the boy without words to make his way carefully back to his room. He had underestimated the Millennium Eye by allowing his light, his little Yugi, to carry the terrible item. If anything happened to the boy, Yami did not know what would become of him. Surely the puzzle would be lost, and he with it; but there would be more to it than that. A sorrow unlike any he'd ever know swept over him. Yami would protect Yugi at any cost. He would never forgive himself if anything befell the boy, especially if it could have been prevented.  
  
Yugi sensed the spirit's distress, but paid little mind. He was focused on the revelation he was only just beginning to understand. He clutched the orb tightly, his hand barely large enough to cover the entirety of the golden surface. He didn't need to pull the thing from his pocket to know that it was glowing. It had never occurred to him that one item could possess such a power without its owner, and somehow that thought worried him all the more. "Pegasus must be here." 


	4. Powerless Kaiba

Well, I'm sure by now you've realized this isn't a direct sequel to New Decisions, though it does take place a few months later. I want it obvious that Yugi still has the Millennium Eye and that he and Pegasus had a serious conversation about their mutual situation. Thanks to Woodelf193, Sakuya, and everyone who's been reading! I'm glad the comedy's going over well, Yggdrasil's Root. =) As for the Mai/Pegasus possibility, well, I'm not giving anything away! *g* Don't scrimp on the responses, now. I've got plenty of ideas for this series of events . . .  
* * * *  
  
Part Three  
Seto Kaiba was as surprised by the power outage as anyone else; but unlike the others in his Tournament, the young corporate head knew how to get to the bottom of the situation quickly and efficiently. He made a number of calls, and finally tracked down the problem. Somehow a fuse had blown in the main generator. It would take some time to repair the damage, but it was nothing Kaiba's electrician staff couldn't handle. He took pride in hiring only the best, most attentive employees.  
  
After making the necessary calls he was about to leave his office to check on Mokuba, but a security guard stopped him. "Mr. Kaiba, sir?"  
  
"This better be important."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there's something I need you to see." The man retrieved a thin manila folder and began rifling through the documents as he spoke. "I won't take up any more of your time than is necessary, sir, but this seems to indicate a sensitive situation. All information indicates a security breach only moments before we lost power."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "Go on."  
  
"Very well, sir." The man removed a sheet of paper briskly. "We managed to print the suspicious information only moments before the power shut down. Sir, does this man look familiar? Understand the image has been enlarged multiple times."  
  
Seto stared agape, his eyes narrowed at the black and white photograph. A tall silver-haired man in hat and long coat of slender build. The image had captured him with one hand in a mock salute, presumably waving to the security officers as he strolled in the main entrance. "I do." How did he manage it, Seto wondered, and why was he trying to sneak into a closed tournament? He turned to the head of security, rage lighting his ice-blue eyes. "How did he get past security?"  
  
"A fake identification. We've traced the name back to the man who authorized it, a member of the Kaiba Corporation Board of Directors. Interestingly enough, that same board member received a three million dollar addition to his American bank account just yesterday." He turned to his boss, cellular phone in hand. "Can you identify this man?"  
  
"Of course I can!"  
  
The man smiled. "Then you'll be pleased to know our intruder was captured again on camera entering elevator seven with registered duelist Mai Valentine."  
  
"Then he's stuck. Hmm." But Kaiba was already plotting his next course of action. He nodded curtly. "The electricity will return anytime, but make sure that the elevator in question remains unpowered. I want security on all floors. I want no way for him to sneak past us. This man is dangerous and highly unpredictable. I will not tolerate his presence at my Tournament."  
  
The security chief nodded, "Yes sir," and left with the cell phone already dialed, the commands already being carried out. Seto Kaiba frowned as he walked to the stairway which led to Mokuba's bedroom loft. He couldn't figure out what Pegasus wanted, but there was no way he would get his hands on Mokuba's soul again. 


	5. Unlikely Pair

Wow, such thoughtful responses this time! Vyctori, it is never a chore to read such careful critiques. I expect people to let me know the high and low points of the story in question. Thanks for your praise - it makes me feel all warm and happy inside. *g* I'm an English major with a bit of a creative writing focus, so if I screw up do tell me. I try to be very careful in the characterization and the exchange of ideas between the characters, so thanks for taking notice of that. Sorry you didn't know I'd begun a new story, SweetCandie, but I'm glad you've climbed aboard for the ride! =) And now, on with the show -- don't forget to leave comments for the starving writer!  
* * * *  
Part Four  
"So why'd you cut the power, Pegasus? It's kind of dumb to do it when you're trapped in here with me."  
  
Pegasus rolled his eye theatrically. "If that was the greatest extent of my wicked mind, I'm sure I would have leapt in front of a fast moving train by now."  
  
The two duelists were seated on opposite sides of the elevator, as far away from each other as possible. The emergency lights were on, but they would only last an hour. Mai checked her watch, noting that it had already been forty-five minutes. The two hadn't spoken since the power had gone out, only glared at each other as the light grew weaker. Mai sighed and fingered her deck absently. She was gonna miss her duel. She'd have to forfeit the match, and all because of Pegasus and his stupid plans. She sighed, wondering why these strange things always seemed to happen to her. She knew she had bad luck with men, but this was just too much.  
  
She was startled from her reverie when Pegasus stood, stretched his hands over his head to pop his shoulders, and yawned. She stared at him, watching the way he moved, and realized he really was kinda cute in a sickly bad boy kind of way. She shook her head. No way was she going to let herself fall for that old trick. She looked away, but he caught her interest again moments later when she heard a click. She turned to see Pegasus holding a small metal box as he sifted through the contents muttering to himself. "What exactly are you doing now?"  
  
Pegasus ignored her, rummaging through the box for a moment longer before he plucked out a small flat circular patch of some kind. He snapped the box closed and slid it into his pocket. She couldn't believe he was still wearing a trench coat. The elevator was terribly hot and getting kind of stuffy. He turned, holding up the patch between two fingers as though it were a card. "Simple, really. I always come prepared."  
  
Mai smiled devilishly. "If that's a condom, I can already tell it's too big for you."  
  
"Sticks and stones, my crude companion." He turned and removed some sticky substance on the back of the patch before slapping it onto the metal wall of the elevator. Instantly, artificial light filled the room. It wasn't strong, but it was still light. Pegasus smiled at the look on her face. "As I said, I always come prepared. Besides, who knows what sort of danger I'd be in if I had to sit here alone with you in the dark?"  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "If you came so prepared, can't you get the power back on?"  
  
"I told you once and I'll tell you again: I didn't shut off the electricity. This was not part of my plan." He sighed, shrugging out of his heavy coat and tossing the hat aside before plopping on the floor again. There was no need for the disguise anymore. Absently he began to comb his hair over the left side of his face. The sunglasses, his only means of disguising the empty eye socket, had been destroyed thanks to that upstart woman. The plan was a total failure. His face was too recognizable for him to stay in the building for very long, and already he'd stretched his timetable too far. "Maybe you're in league with that blasted Kaiba. Maybe you followed me here." He smiled at the look of shock on her face.  
  
"Now how would I know to do that? That's ridiculous!"  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Almost as ridiculous as the idea that I shut the power off, right?"  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "I never said that, and you can't prove you're innocent. Stop trying to weasel out of the situation."  
  
"Ok, how about this -"  
  
"I said stop weaseling!"  
  
"Yes, but why would I have held the door for you if I'd known the power was going to go out?"  
  
"Good point. Ok, then why did you hold the door for me?"  
  
Pegasus stared for a moment. He honestly didn't know. He shrugged. "You were a woman who needed a ride. I didn't think about it."  
  
Mai stared for a moment speechless, and then burst out laughing. It was just too ridiculous. The whole situation was insane. "Yeah right! Do you honestly expect me to fall for that?"  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
She was still giggling, but kept watching him anyway. He'd gone from mad to hurt to the familiar angry indifference. It was priceless. She shook her head, the blonde tresses mimicking her movements faithfully. "You're crazy."  
  
Pegasus sighed and leaned back against the wall, pulling out his deck and shuffling it absently. "That's what they say."  
  
Mai glanced at him, watching the cards shuffling back and forth in his hands. The slapping plastic sound as he shuffled and reshuffled was almost hypnotic. "Why'd you bring your deck?"  
  
"Habit." He kept shuffling his deck, intent on ignoring her.  
  
She wondered if he'd answer all of her questions with a catch phrase. "You wanna duel?" Pegasus cast a mischievous glance at her which earned a quick addendum from Mai, "Just for fun."  
  
Pegasus stared for a moment then shrugged. "I suppose there's nothing else to do. Have you a dueling mat?"  
  
Mai shrugged. "Nah, we'll just use our imaginations."  
  
Pegasus smiled as the two moved closer to duel the old fashioned way. "I haven't played like this in a long time."  
  
"Might be good for you, then." Mai grinned. "You know I'm gonna whip your ass."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
The two exchanged decks, shuffling each others cards before passing them back and drawing five a piece. Mai crooked an eyebrow at the fair-haired man across from her. "Your move." 


	6. Passing the Time

Firstly, I inserted a new chapter in at Part Three, so do go back and read it. I'm so sorry about the continuity screw-up, but I felt the text didn't flow properly with the chapter coming up later. It just works better as Part three, so go read it first then come back here. Done? Ok, good. Now then, thanks to everyone who responded! I've been really encouraged by your kind words. Everyone's been so supportive. If you spot any grammatical errors, Aledia Waentauriel Blackwall, please just let me know what you've spotted. I can't find it! *g* I'm glad you laughed at the joke, Yggdrasil's 3rd Root. I just couldn't resist it! Mai is hilarious to write. I'm honestly not trying to make her annoying, but I don't imagine she'd be happy and cool about the situation either. She's actually a character I really like, so I'm sorry she's grating on your nerves. Hopefully you'll warm to her more as the story progresses. Anyway, here's along chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please leave commentary! Detailed comments are indeed welcome, but even short ones will do. =)  
  
* * *  
  
Part Six  
  
* * *  
  
Mai was feeling pretty good about herself. Sure Pegasus had used a trap to cripple her Dark Witch, but she'd gotten a lucky draw with Rose Whip and a Cyber Shield, which she'd wisely held over for later, and a magic card which she'd used. He'd tried to attack her life points directly with Manga Ryu-Ran, but Mai had been expecting something like that. She used the magic card she'd placed earlier, Black Hole, to take out everything on the field, then summoned her Harpy's Pet Dragon. Attacking his life points directly had been quite satisfying.  
  
Pegasus sighed and crossed out his life points on the back of a business card he'd found in his coat, bringing him down to under a thousand. "When did you get a Black Hole card?"  
  
"I've been dueling and trading a lot. My deck is much better now than when I dueled Yugi on your island."  
  
"I've noticed." Pegasus glanced through his hand and settled for a single card face-down in defense mode and smiled. "Your move."  
  
Mai grinned and summoned Harpy Lady. "I combine this with Elegant Egotist and Cyber Shield to make some super powerful Harpy Lady Sisters. Now, I know that's a trap you've put down, so I'll attack it with my Pet Dragon while preserving the sisters."  
  
Pegasus clicked his tongue. "Mesmeric Control. I guess he's spellbound and ripe for attacking."  
  
"As if! I'm whipping your skinny ass!" She laughed and shook her head. "You know, those holographic things really are addictive. I feel like I should be commanding the cards around or something."  
  
"I feel your pain. Duel mats are simply not the same." He glanced at his hand and smiled. "Your deck may have improved, but not enough." He drew three cards and grinned. "I'll use my Dragon Capture Jar to take that silly pet of yours. Now I'll summon him and combine with Toon World to make Toon Harpy's pet Dragon in defense mode. Add to that this card, the Mystic Eye. There's no way you can get around that."  
  
Mai shook her head. "What is it with you and Toon World? Can't you combine with anything else?"  
  
"You play your way and I'll play mine."  
  
"Fine. I combine my Harpy Lady Sisters with two more Cyber Shields and the Malevolent Nuzzler."  
  
Pegasus smirked. "Don't you think that's a little bit of overkill, to power up one card so much? Didn't you ever hear the old adage about putting all your eggs in one basket?"  
  
"You play your way and I'll play mine, remember? I attack your Toon Harpy's Pet Dragon with my Harpy Lady Sisters." She smiled. "That's the end of that. You don't have many cards left."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Read the card. Mystic Eye gives me control of your Harpy Lady Sisters and nullifies the attack. So," he smiled triumphantly. "Thanks for powering them up so much. I attack your Life Points directly with Harpy Lady Sisters." He grinned. "That's all, folks!"  
  
"Gimme that!" Mai grabbed the Mystic Eye card and read the description. Sure enough, the effect was right there. She growled and handed it back. "I can't believe I fell for that!"  
  
"It happens." Pegasus gathered his cards and reshuffled his deck. "You rely far too much on brute force and power-ups. You should put a few tricks in your deck to spice things up a bit."  
  
"You seemed pretty surprised by Shadow of Eyes and Black Hole."  
  
Pegasus laughed. "Yes, but those are just two cards. You need more, Miss Valentine, for your deck to be effective."  
  
"Please, call me Mai."  
  
Pegasus stopped shuffling and looked at her, their eyes met for a long moment before he slowly nodded. "Alright. Mai." He placed his deck back in his pocket. "You may call me anything that is not similar to 'bastard' or 'sonofabitch'. I have a name after all. Do feel free to use it."  
  
Mai nodded, a little ashamed though she'd never show it. She'd been furious when she'd realized he was attempting to sneak onto the same floor Yugi was on; but she knew she'd also been upset because she felt stupid. She'd been flirting like a real tramp, and all because the guy, who'd nearly beaten Yugi and almost gotten away scot-free with a pile of stolen souls, happened to be kinda hot. She watched him place the deck in his inside jacket pocket and wondered what else he kept hidden away like that. "You know, I figured you'd be easy to beat without your . . ." She made a circular gesture around one of her eyes. "You know."  
  
"I did create the game, Miss - umm. Mai. I don't need the power of the Millennium Eye to win."  
  
Mai laughed a little, her mind already wondering how much the guy had in his bank account. "Well Yugi still beat you at your own game. That's pretty funny to me." She peeled off her jacket as they spoke, leaning forward to reveal some cleavage. She expected it to catch his eye, but the wacko didn't even notice. Typical. "You sure you wanna stay in that outfit? It's really hot in here."  
  
"Is that another crude reference, Mai?"  
  
"No." She tossed her head indignantly. "I was just concerned, that's all. Don't expect me to take care of you if you get heat stroke or something."  
  
Pegasus blinked. "Why would that happen?"  
  
"Well, you're wearing a suit coat. I mean really, aren't you hot in that thing?"  
  
"I always wear this sort of attire."  
  
Mai shook her head. "What, don't you have a shirt on underneath? Are you embarrassed? Do you have a really hairy chest or something?"  
  
"I resent that. No, I don't have a hairy chest. I keep myself very carefully manicured and clean, thank you very much. I don't see how it's any of your concern."  
  
"Fine. Ignore me. That's fine. I just don't see how you can be comfortable with lace up to your throat, that's all."  
  
Pegasus shifted a little. He was a little uncomfortable, but not until she'd harped on the subject for so long. Being from a wealthy and rather formalized family, he'd grown accustomed to the confines of a suit and tie at a young age. He looked at Mai in her short skirt and boots and wondered how she could be comfortable in so little clothing. "I wasn't ignoring you, I just don't agree."  
  
"You just don't look comfortable."  
  
"But I am!"  
  
"You look kinda stressed and overheated to me."  
  
"Well I wonder why!" Pegasus crossed his arms and glared, but she was right. Now that he was thinking about it, he could think of nothing else. Finally he sighed. "Alright fine! I'll take off the coat and tie."  
  
Mai allowed herself a small smile as she watched the man unbutton the mauve coat and shrug out of the sleeves. By the time he removed the old-fashioned tie, Mai was no longer smiling. She realized it might not have been a good idea to get him out of those heavy clothes. He wore a white poet shirt that buttoned up the front all the way to his throat. She could easily make out his figure beneath. How could she not be expected to look at him?  
  
Pegasus could feel her gaze boring into him. When he looked at her, Mai could tell he was irritated. "What? You told me to take it off."  
  
Mai tore her gaze away from him. There was something irritatingly attractive about the jerk, she mused. If he still had that silly golden eye, she'd think he was toying with her. Mai sucked in a breath at the thought of his strange golden eye and the weird feeling she'd gotten when she realized it was gone. Gouged out maybe? She remembered then, and had to look again. His hair was covering the place, but she knew what was there. She'd seen it and wondered if he'd done it to himself. "You never told me about that."  
  
Pegasus, unaccustomed as he was to the ways of women and their subject changes, was at a total loss. "About what?"  
  
She watched him very closely as she spoke. "The weird eye thing. What happened?" His eye widened and his face went a little pale, then he turned away. Mai crossed her arms. "Don't be a child about it. What happened to it? Did you just get pissed off and tear it out?"  
  
"That's a foolish question. For your information I . . . lost it." He began rolling up his shirt sleeves, focusing meticulously on the lacy cuffs. "I don't see how it's any of your concern."  
  
Mai batted her eyes dreamily. "C'mon, you can tell me."  
  
"Gods, you're annoying!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Mai eyed him critically. His left hand had once again become preoccupied with the mass of straight silver hair over his eye. He stared right at her, his gaze challenging yet defensive. She sighed and shook her head, only losing eye contact when he at last turned away. "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
He burst into a mocking bark of laughter. "Why the hell would I want to talk? What would we talk about? The Eye?" He shook his head, abandoning his hair to pick at his fingernails. "It's not important."  
  
"From the way you're acting, it seems pretty damn important to me."  
  
He jerked his head up, his eye dark and his jaw tight. "Don't you know when to lay off?"  
  
"Don't you know when to stop being such a stubborn child?" The two stared at each other for a long time before Mai turned away. Much as she hated to lose a staring contest, she couldn't match the icy look in his eye her questions had prompted. She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. You're right. It's none of my business."  
  
He said nothing for a long moment, but then she heard him sigh as well. "Mai . . . I just can't . . ."  
  
But Mai had already crawled across the elevator to interrupt him with a shake of his shoulders. "It's ok. You've got enough problems." She grinned. "I doubt, for instance, that Kaiba invited you here."  
  
"True." He shrugged casually. "But what can he possibly do to me?"  
  
"Nothing really. I guess you haven't broken any laws. None that any judicial system would believe anyway." She frowned then and stared into his face. "Why did you come here anyway? It wasn't to hurt Yugi, was it? You know I'll have to beat your ass if that's your plan."  
  
He plucked her hands from his shoulders, carefully setting them in her own lap. "No. I didn't come to harm anyone, though Yugi-boy does have something I want."  
  
Mai cocked her head, her eyes widening. "You mean Yugi stole your Eye?"  
  
"What? No! Why would you think that?" He rubbed his temples. "Your mind travels in so many circles. How can you live like that?"  
  
She ignored him, pressing the issue whether he minded or not. "But how did Yugi get it?"  
  
"It's complicated." He glanced at the tracking device on his arm. Surely Croquet would realize he'd been captured somehow. Why hadn't his men been able to stage a rescue mission? Come to think of it, Kaiba was certainly taking a longtime to get his electricity working again. It was unlike the brat to go so long without his precious computer technology. Mai didn't seem to be satisfied unless he told her every detail of every event in his life. Pretty soon the truth would come out. He sighed and looked into her eyes. She really was nice to look at until she opened her big mouth and -  
  
Pegasus shook himself, shocked at his own thoughts. There was no room in his soul for those sorts of thoughts, not after Cecelia. Nothing could compare to her, certainly not the poorly dressed duelist who sat before him. Still, though, he had to admit that something in her quirky nature amused him. He couldn't quite place it.  
  
Mai stretched her legs out, propping herself up on her arms and flashing a winning smile. "I've got plenty of time for complicated tales." 


	7. Comparing Notes

Hi all! Sorry about the hiatus, but it is finals time for those of us on the semester system. I've had papers to write, and the extra writing just didn't seem as much fun as it usually would. =) I had this part written already, of course, but I wasn't in the mood to proof it either. So, here's the next part. There should be a return to regular updates again now. Thanks for our patience and all the kind comments!  
* * *  
  
Part Seven  
* * *  
Every duelist in the building knew that something serious was happening, but no matter how many times the guards were questioned no one was given an answer. The electricity had returned after nearly an hour, but no one was given any explanation. Yugi met Joey and Téa as they were coming down the hall towards his room. "Hey, are you guys alright?"  
  
Joey growled, "Not really, Yug. Téa and I were stuck in the cafeteria when the power went out. I'm tellin' ya, we coulda been killed in there."  
  
Téa rolled her eyes, smacking Joey on the back of the head. "The emergency lights lit up everything just fine, Joey! Stop complaining so much."  
  
"Well we wouldn't have gotten lost if the signs had been lit!"  
  
"And the signs would have been fine if you hadn't knocked them over when the lights went out!"  
  
"What're ya sayin', Téa?"  
  
"I'm saying that you're still scared of the dark!" The two friends growled at each other until Téa crossed her arms and just decided to ignore Joey's ranting. "Were you ok, Yugi?"  
  
The smaller boy nodded and looked away. "I was on the stairs, but I just came back to my room." He smiled to his friends. "I'm glad you were alright, though!"  
  
At that moment a group of security guards, clad in black and sporting an array of high-tech equipment marched down the hall, nearly trampling the three friends. Their boots hit the floor in rhythm, and the drumming sound made the walls shake as though an earthquake was ongoing. When the guards had passed, the familiar figure of Seto Kaiba himself appeared. Mokuba was at his side, watching everything with a look of extreme unease. When he saw Yugi and his friends, the boy ran over to them happily. "Hi guys!"  
  
The group waved and greeted Mokuba as his older brother slowly approached. Seto spoke so softly into the cell phone that no one could hear him, and ended the call when he came close to the group. "You know, Yugi, no pets are allowed in this building."  
  
Téa had to restrain her friend. Joey was in no mood for taunts after being lost in the Kaiba Corporation tower for so long. "I'm not a pet! Grr . what're you doin' here anyway, Kaiba?!"  
  
"Routine security. There's nothing for you to see, so don't bother getting in my way." The eldest Kaiba smirked, his ice blue eyes dark as he regarded Yugi. The two stared at each other for a moment until Seto closed his eyes, still smirking. "Hmm . . . we'll meet again soon enough for a rematch, Yugi Moto. Don't plan on using this as a chance to escape. I know you'd probably love to hide and refuse my challenge, but I simply can't allow it. I'll win this time."  
  
Yami Yugi stared at Seto with the familiar gleam in his eyes. "We'll see, Kaiba." Though Yugi's friends always noticed the personality shift, Seto Kaiba was too focused on his own schemes to give the mood swings any thought.  
  
When Seto Kaiba had turned with a flourish of his white trench coat in pursuit of his security guards, Mokuba turned to the group with wide, frightened eyes. "I'm sorry about my big brother. He's really upset today ever since that guard showed him something in his office."  
  
Téa blinked and kneeled down to the child's eye level, "A guard? What do you mean?"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "Knowin' Kaiba he's probably got cameras all over to find out what cards we've got so he can plan a way ta beat us. He's as bad as Pegasus!"  
  
At that, Mokuba's eyes became a little glassy and he shook his head, glaring at Joey. "My big brother is nothing like Pegasus! He's just angry cause Yugi beat him that time."  
  
Yugi nodded. The memory of Seto Kaiba losing the duel was still fresh in his mind. It had been that event which had attracted the attention of Maximillion Pegasus in the first place and begun the quest to Duelist Kingdom. Yugi knew that if he'd just let Seto win, if he'd allowed the other boy to triumph as he wished, that much trouble would have been avoided. Still, though, he couldn't complain too much. Everything had turned out alright in the end, and he knew that the match against Pegasus had been a great hurdle to overcome. Had he not beaten Seto Kaiba, Yugi knew that he'd never have pursued the secrets of his Millennium Puzzle, nor been spurred to become the better duelist he felt himself to be. He was grateful for his Yami, the greatest friend he could have ever hoped to find. "Your brother is very confused, I think. But Mokuba, why is he moving so much security in one direction?"  
  
Joey scratched his head. "Ya know, Yug's gotta point there. If anyone was gonna break in or hack into his system or anything, this'd be the best time for it."  
  
Mokuba had gone quiet, reflecting silently to himself. "I wonder . . . if someone's already broken in." He turned then, running after his brother as fast as he could. "Seto! Wait up!"  
  
Joey looked to his friends as they all stared after Mokuba. "I wonder what that was all about."  
  
"I don't know," said Yugi slowly, "But I think we should find out." 


	8. Claustrophobic Reactions

Thanks for all the responses, everyone! I'm guessing its finals time for everyone else too, but since I'm done with the hard part I can go on and post this chapter. Hehee … enjoy and please please PLEASE let me know what you think!

Part Eight

"So why didn't you bleed to death? I mean, that thing was planted pretty deep. It's kinda disgusting to think about, you know. Putting something like that into your face in the first place." Mai was laying curled up in her side upon the metal floor of the elevator, her head was propped up on one elbow, the fingers crawling up and into her blonde hair as she spoke. Her legs were pulled in against her chest -- the lack of space was driving them both mad. She'd long ago removed her heeled shoes, every so often curling her toes until the bones popped. She never tired of the squeamish look that crossed her companion's features each time she managed to produce the wet popping sound – and besides, it felt so good! "If you ask me, the whole metal eye in the face idea is just asking for trouble."

Pegasus rolled his eye and ran a hand through his hair, carefully so as not to display the gored and empty eye socket decorating the left side of his face. "That, my dear Mai, is an entirely different story. As for the bleeding, well, my staff is quite apt and alert."

"Not alert enough, though. Bakura still got your eye."

Pegasus shrugged. "Even the best security has its flaws."

"That's one helluva flaw." Mai rolled over onto her back, folding her hands behind her head and sighing. She was beginning to hate the squares on the ceiling. They seemed to mock her with their lack of light. The room was growing darker despite the illuminating patch Pegasus had affixed to the wall. "It seems Kaiba's got a few security flaws too though if you got in here."

"So it would seem." He was quiet for a long time, then shook his head a little, a smile flickering across his lips. "I'm sorry, by the way. About missing your duel."

"Ah, it's no big deal." Mai paused, arching her neck to regard the man with whom she'd been confined for so long. She wondered what time it was, and lifted her arm to study the glowing digital watch.

Pegasus raised an eyebrow at her sigh. "What's wrong now?"

"Ugh! It's been over an hour! We'll probably suffocate in this thing before they find us." Mai sat up, shoving her fingers into the curls of her hair, ruffling the strands irritably. "I can't believe the nerve of that Kaiba, leaving us in here for so long. When and if we get out of here, I'm giving that asshole a piece of my mind."

"I doubt he'll bother to care, Mai. At any rate, it's a moot point. I'm certain we'll be released soon enough." He looked at her, his eye wide with feigned innocence. "You're not . . . dare I say it . . . claustrophobic, are you?"

"Not yet, but if I spend much longer in here I'm gonna be." Mai stood and stretched her long legs, grunting with the pleasure of the motion. Cramped quarters did not suit her, her muscles ached and the heat was unbearable. She was worried about the inevitable darkness, not because she thought Pegasus had enough of a sex drive to assault her, but because the elevator would too closely resemble a giant rectangular coffin. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head, trying to maintain some sort of control. There was no reason for her to be so panicky, but nevertheless she felt her constraint all too keenly. "I don't feel so good."

"No need for fits, Mai. Keep a cool head."

Mai shook her head again and nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, ok. You're right." She blinked. The room seemed very dark suddenly. "I think I'm a little dehydrated or something."

"I'm afraid I didn't come quite that prepared." Pegasus sat up a little straighter, pulling out his deck and shuffling it absently again. Mai couldn't help but stare at the tiny droplets of sweat on his collarbone, the dull light on his pale skin giving the prominent bone a strange sheen. He turned to look at her and blinked (or maybe he winked? She wasn't sure). "Are you planning on standing around until Kaiba gets this thing working again? You may be there for a while –"

"No. We can't be here for a while. It's already been a while. A long while. They should be here. They should be coming. I don't like this . . . it's so cramped and . . . I really, really have to get out now." She could feel the hysteria rising in her voice but didn't care. The room was already getting darker again, the walls seeming to close in. "Why'd you have to mention claustrophobia, you jerk?"

"If I'd known you'd become a raving lunatic, I assure you I'd have kept my mouth shut." He regarded at her critically. He longed for a glass of fine wine, just to drown out the woman's voice for a little while if for no other reason. The air had gone stale and the sameness of scenery was beginning to inspire a sort of claustrophobic terror. There was no way he'd become as hysterical as Mai, but he did feel the press of confinement growing. The woman wasn't helping the situation any. If anything, she was adding to the rising panic which instinctually sets in for all living things kept confined for too long. He took a deep breath then leveled his gaze at Mai, hoping to calm her through some show of control. "Sit down."

"You're so rude." She pouted and seemed angry but sat down anyway. There was really nothing else to do. 

Pegasus sighed. "Would you feel better if I replaced the light?"

The look on Mai's face was enough to frighten any grown man. "What did you say?"

"The light?" Pegasus was dutifully ignoring her, already sifting through the metal box for another sticky light patch. He was certain that, should he bother with the research, Miss Valentine would show up as a former mental patient. "I was offering to replace it. You know, to prevent total darkness." He lifted a lock pick and a tube of latex, his long fingers probing, searching. Surely the damn thing hadn't been misplaced. Had he only brought one? He glanced up at the woman to see a frightening look on her face, her eyes bugged and her mouth twisted into a terribly hateful grimace. He began searching more frantically. Maybe it was beneath the screwdriver.

"You mean . . . you had another light this whole time? What, do you have a welder too? I mean, are you sure, *absolutely* sure that you don't have anything to get us the hell out of here?!"

"Yes! I mean no! I don't have anything like that!"

Mai was absolutely fuming. "Why the hell didn't you use your little magic light earlier? You know, when it started getting dark again?"

"I was saving them. I don't know how long we'll be here and –"

"What? What do you mean? We'll get out soon, of course we'll get out soon!"

Pegasus stood up, his hands balled into fists as he towered over the blonde woman. "Stop yelling at me! This elevator is a metal box! It echoes!"

Mai got to her feet, her hair falling wildly about her head, her eyes gleaming with emotion. "I'll stop yelling when you can stop being an idiot!"

"Look, I don't have to listen to this! If it wasn't for me, you'd be alone and in the dark. What, are you afraid of the dark? Is that it? Ooohh, Mai's afraid of the dark! Big bad Mai Valentine is scared of a little lack of light. Oh dear, whatever will we do!" 

"Oh shut up." Mai surprised both of them when she leaned in and pressed her lips against Pegasus', her tongue pushing into his mouth. She'd not planned on kissing him, and if she thought about it too long the idea might have scared and repulsed her, but much as she hated to admit it he was terribly alluring. He hadn't pushed her away, though, so she reached up one hand to stroke his hair and was surprised at its softness. He smelled of some floral scent or another, roses maybe, and though the aroma was light it was still something she hadn't been expecting. She deepened the kiss, loving the feel of his lean body against her own despite the fact that he was just standing there in shock. After a moment, his arms came up around her. It just seemed the natural thing to do, given the circumstances.


	9. The Eye Revealed

Well, there certainly have been some good responses to this so far. Better than I'd hoped, actually, considering the circumstances. Of course, we all know that two people locked in a small space will display some very peculiar reactions, but it's just fun to write. *g* I figure most everyone could guess where it was going. As for their reactions, you'll just have to wait until part ten I'm afraid. I do have some other characters to care for, you know. Hehehe… Glad most of you were surprised. Hopefully you'll like where this little series is going, though it will take some time to get there. I'm reading some excellent fics right now, and feel pretty psyched about this arc. If you want to make some suggestions, I might consider them though. I've got a plan in mind certainly, but I like to hear where you all think this is headed or some scenes you think should be included. Please continue with the feedback – every response means a lot to me and really does keep me inspired to write more. 

Oh and btw, the Villain Board is indeed open for business. Check out my Toon World site and click on the Archive. Please read the rules before posting, but feel free to drop by and read or respond! Lets support a Yu-Gi-Oh villain fanbase and get some serious fic circulating. We can build the popularity of our favorite villains if we band together you know. *g* 

Ok, now I'll get off my soapbox so the show may continue. /\_/\

*

*

*

Part Nine

*

*

*

It wasn't difficult to find where Kaiba was going. All one had to do was follow the security guards which seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. Joey shook his head in disgust at the duelists who were crowding the hallways with undisguised curiosity. Everyone wanted to know what was going on, it seemed that if Kaiba would just tell them, the place would clear out a little, or at least the crowd would back off. "Yug, I don't think this is such a good idea." He turned to his shorter friend, but realized with a start that Yugi was gone. "Dammit! Téa, did you see where he went?"

The girl shook her head, already scanning the crowd for any sign of their spiky-haired friend. "I don't see him anywhere." She rolled her eyes. "It's not like him to run off like that. What was he thinking?"

"I dunno." Joey was searching too, but with so many duelists and guards everywhere it was impossible to pick out anyone as short as Yugi. As distinctive as his hair could be, he was still one of the shortest people in the tournament. "Oh man, why'd he go and do something like that!"

"Hey guys!" Joey and Téa both jumped, whirling around to see the person who'd addressed them. There stood Tristan, the usual grin on his face. Joey smacked his friend in the ear. "Ouch! What'd I do?"

"Ya nearly scared us ta death, that's what!"

Tristan rubbed the side of his head wincing. "You shouldn't be so jumpy."

"You'd be jumpy too if ya knew that Yugi's disappeared!"

"Huh? Are you sure?"

Joey threw his arms out to either side gesturing wildly and frightening a few children. "Do you see him anywhere, Sherlock?"

Téa sighed. "Don't fight, guys. We've gotta find Yugi! There's a lot of guards around and he could be in danger."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, no tellin' what Kaiba's got planned today with all these guys around."

Tristan nodded as well. He didn't know if he should tell the others that the guards were armed. He'd been checking out the source of all the fuss and had been surprised at how many guns there were in this building alone. Kaiba was taking a huge risk in allowing so many weapons in such a small, crowded space. It was an accident waiting to happen. "Then we'd better find Yugi. Should we split up?"

"Nah, then we'll never know if anyone found him. We'd better just stay together."

"Well," Téa gazed at the crowd. It was a terribly daunting task to search for their friend in such a melee. "We'd better get started then."

Yugi meanwhile had slipped away from his friends in search of Seto Kaiba on his own. He felt guilty, but he didn't want them to get involved. In his pocket Yugi felt the weight of the Millennium Eye increasing. It had begun to feel warmer and warmer the closer he'd come to the guards, so he knew that whatever was happening had something to do with the item. That could mean only one thing: Pegasus was around and Kaiba knew it. Yugi didn't know why Pegasus would have come unless he'd planned on stealing the Eye. The boy could understand the bond between an item and its holder, but as far as he knew, the Millennium Eye didn't have a yami. He didn't understand why Pegasus would be so desperate for the Eye unless he wanted to cause trouble again. 

But even that explanation didn't make sense. Their brief conversation in the alley beside Grandpa's comic shop was still fresh in the young boy's mind. Pegasus had been in great pain, limbo Yami had called it later when the two allowed their consciousnesses to merge and their thoughts slid together like koi in a still pond. At the memory, Yami emerged in the boy's thoughts, warm feelings of agreement radiating like sunshine. ::Limbo indeed, Yugi. He is drawn tight between two paths, one being the destructive power of the Millennium Eye and the other being life as a free man and a duelist who need not rely on Dark Magic to best his opponent.::

Yugi moved quickly to the left, barely avoiding the security guards that towered over him while nearly colliding with a pair of older boys gawking at something out of the young duelist's eye-level. Yugi stood on his tiptoes, but couldn't see anything, deciding to just move in the general direction everyone seemed to be facing. Being short was terrible, but at least the guards weren't paying attention to him. When he spoke, his voice was low, little more than a mutter. The volume was unimportant, Yami could hear anything he said no matter how he said it. "But Yami, how is there even a choice? The Millennium Eye is not something I would ever trust, let alone want to bond with. It tried to kill me in the stairway, who knows what else it can do."

::It senses the nearness of its master. Pegasus' soul is keyed to the item, as is yours to your item.::

"And to you too, right Yami?"

The spirit affirmed the idea, enveloping his human vessel in a warm glow. Yugi held the Millennium Puzzle in one hand as he navigated the crowd, wondering when he would ever reach his destination. The crowd was terrible, people were stumbling over each other and the guards were beginning to round up any duelists and contain them away from the perimeter they were so intent upon. Yugi began to appreciate his short stature, moving carefully to avoid being rounded up like the others, and pretty soon he'd spotted Seto Kaiba himself. The boy was speaking softly into a cellular phone again, his eyes dark and his expression distant but controlled. Mokuba was nearby as well, staring with a fearful expression at a pair of silver double doors – no, not double doors. An elevator. 

Mokuba caught sight of the reputed King of Games and beckoned him forward, his eyes big and fearful beneath his shaggy mane of black hair. "Yugi! I'm glad you're here. We've gotta –"

With a snap the elder Kaiba cut the phone connection, turning to glare down at Yugi distastefully. "We," he sneered as though speaking to a small and insignificant creature, "will do nothing. This is my corporation, my tournament, my responsibility. Get lost, Yugi."

"Yami, I don't think he wants to talk."

::Then let me take control.:: The transformation occurred, young boy shifting into experienced teen with a barely discernable shift. Seto didn't even blink. He couldn't explain the change in Yugi Moto, but he didn't care to explore it either. Nothing about the boy interested him, save for his dueling skill. "Seto Kaiba, I know who you fear. I know who has invaded your building."

Seto sneered, his expression darkening. "You know nothing." He would have seemed completely in control and confident, had his hand not instinctively clutched the shoulder of his young brother, holding him protectively – perhaps even a little desperately. 

"Oh but I do. Pegasus is here, isn't he." Yami smiled confidently, pointing with a dramatic gesture to the gleaming elevator doors. "Perhaps even trapped in there."

"How? How could you know?" Seto stared for a moment, but he recovered quickly. He was never caught off guard for long, and immediately he deduced the only logical reason Yugi could know such a thing. "You're helping him, then. I didn't expect such a thing from you, but no matter. I can throw the both of you out without a problem."

"Wrong again, Kaiba." And with a flourish, Yami revealed the Millennium Eye. He held it cupped in his palm so as not to attract too much attention, yet the proof was undeniable. Seto reached out a hand to touch it, awed and lusting already for the power which throbbed in the orb, but Yami concealed it just as quickly as it had been revealed. "The Eye knows he's here."

"But . . . how did you . . . why . . ."

"There's no time for that, Kaiba. We must discover what he plans to do. I do not think he is a threat anymore, but if he gets his hands on this again, I don't know what he'll do."

Kaiba nodded, pulling Mokuba close against his leg. "Alright, then. He's been trapped there since the electricity was cut."

Yami nodded, staring at the elevator doors. The Millennium Eye was growing heavy again, desperate to return to its master. That alone was enough to convince Yami that some terrible plan might be afoot, that Pegasus had shrugged off his nearly-good nature and was bent on retrieving the item again to once more pursue his goal of collecting by any means necessary all seven Millennium items. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the security guards until it was too late. He felt their hands close over his arms like vicegrips, holding him in place. "Kaiba, what's this all about?"

"Just a precaution, Yugi, in case you really are working with him."

"Kaiba, you know I'm not helping Pegasus!"  
  


But Seto only smiled coldly, his gaze fixed upon the doors with obvious anticipation. "I don't trust you, Yugi." He held Mokuba all the closer, his jaw firm. "Not this time."

Mokuba stared at the doors with growing dread. If this was all true, then who knew what could happen when Pegasus was finally released. They couldn't leave him in there forever, and when the doors slid open . . . Mokuba cast a sidelong glance at the restrained Yugi, his gaze focused upon the barely discernable bulge of the Millennium Eye in his pocket. He remembered all too well the terrible things Pegasus had put him through, finally stealing his soul. The rest he'd been told: how his big brother had tried to duel against Pegasus and lost, how his soul had been stolen as well, and only Yugi had been able to free them. Mokuba shivered and held his brother's hand as Seto spoke into the cell phone again. "Power up elevator number seven and open the doors. Make sure all men keep their eyes trained on the target. Shoot him if he makes any sudden moves."


	10. Messy Confrontation

Hi guys! Sorry about the long delay, but I had some real trouble getting everything right for this chapter. There's a lot going on, and capturing every nuance for the next part of this arc is absolutely essential. Believe me, this isn't the end. There's gonna be one more chapter or so, and then we get a whole new story which continues with this particular story and New Decisions in mind. Now, let me get to the responses. If you've been reading Lena's and my other story Weekend Detention, you know the drill. Responses to all the kind reviews, and then we get to the story. *g*

SweetCandie – Sorry you thought the last part was a tease chapter, but it really was important in light of what happens next.  If I don't set the scene, it would just be way too confusing. But don't worry, there's enough Pegasus in this part for all us fangirls.

SetoKaiba419 – Hey there! Well, of course he seems cold in this fic – I mean, he is dealing with the man who kidnapped his baby brother, tried to take over KaibaCorp, and (arguably worst of all *avoids Seto fangirl wrath*) beat him in a duel! Don't worry, though. Lena's my beta reader so she won't let me make Kaiba too bad for too long. Hehehe… 

Sakuya – Hmm.. he might spray them with a fire hose or something. Hehe… now that'd be funny! Maybe I should do an outtakes chapter for this story, just for laughs. Would anyone be interested? *eg*

CKthePhantomess – Aww…don't feel guilty, gal! I haven't updated in a while anyway, so you had plenty of time to catch up. I'm glad you like the Mai/Pegasus pairing – I think they go great together too, and I'm usually a slash-aholic so that's really saying something! *g* Personally I think Pegasus could go with Kaiba too, but I can't think of a good way to set them up. There's just so much tension between them though – that's always good material for yaoi! *g* Yeah,I'm twisted. I'm having fun with the Mai/Pegasus pairing, though. I've got about a billion different ideas of where to go after this chapter, which was why it took so long to update. And evil Kaiba is *always* fun! 

And without further adieu, let's raise the curtain and get this show on the road! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to drop me a review. I always appreciate thoughtful readers. =)

*******

Part Ten:

He held her tightly, the feel of her hair so soft and familiar beneath his fingertips. He opened his eye a little, watching the play of light and shadow upon the golden hair. The darkness was falling rapidly, and in the dim light, he could almost imagine that Cecelia was –

With a low growl Pegasus pushed Mai away, turning from her before she could see the surge of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. He held out a hand, motioning for her to stay back, but the woman ignored his gesture. To his horror, she began clutching his fingers and kissing them, sucking with her wet mouth in the brief moment before he snatched his hand from her grip. "Oh you stupid, foolish woman. Don't touch me!"

Mai blinked, watching the rapid rise and fall of his shoulders and listening to the shaky breaths he expelled into the dense air. "C'mon, you don't mean that. Who's gonna know?"

"I will." He still wouldn't look at her, his long silver hair had fallen into his face, obscuring her vision even more. She took a step forward but stopped when he lifted his face to glare at her from beneath the silvery curtain. "Stop. Just quit it. Can't you take no for an answer?"

"You were pretty into it a moment ago."

"That was then and this is now." 

He glared at her more fiercely, straightening and adjusting his lacy shirt with an air of frivolity. He almost seemed to be gathering strength from the effect his words had, as Mai wrapped her arms around herself. She was amazed at how painful his words had been, and how much they had affected her. Then she shook herself, dropping her hands to a comfortable position on her hips as she struck a more aggressive pose. She would not show such weakness to any man, especially Pegasus. "You've got real problems, you know that?"

"I've got problems? You're the one throwing yourself at me!" He looked her up and down distastefully. "How could you ever think that I would want . . ." He shook his head, low laughter rumbling in his throat. "Need I really describe you, Miss Valentine? You know how pathetic this makes you look." Pegasus smiled, but it was a false, plastic expression. He was attracted to her, how could he not be attracted? She was for all intents and purposes the double of his deceased wife. 

Cecilia and Mai could have been twins, the similarity was so perfect. He was grateful for the failing light, though Mai still resembled his departed beloved without illumination. In the deepening shadow, gazing upon her form, he fancied that the two had even felt the same in his arms -- the same height, the same weight, the same tender flesh beneath her clothes. Were she to stand naked before him, he wondered if every curve, every plane, every line would be the same as the ones he'd painted over and over and over again, never quite getting it right in his quest to capture such beauty in the undying realm of paint and canvas. He shoved his hands into his pockets roughly, distrustful of them as he realized he'd long ago memorized the shape of that body, the feel of every contour. A fleeting image danced across his memory: he and Cecelia in a forested cabin, the paintings drying in the bedroom as the fireplace, unnecessary in the spring, popped and sputtered away its own life. The room was awash in warm orange light, and Cecelia moaned beneath him as he paused his ministrations to pull the blanket up higher, covering them both as her legs twined around his waist.

Pegasus closed his eye, turning away so the torrent of memories might cease. He felt himself wavering from his purpose, and vowed to never again cross paths with Mai Valentine. She made him think of things he'd fought so long to hold back. He was, in fact, only a man. It was terribly hard to remain loyal to the only woman he'd ever loved when she was no longer around to comfort, hold his hand, or just smile. He shook his head violently and stumbled backward as the emotion threatened to crash down all around and drown him. "Just leave me alone."

But Mai would have nothing of it. If she was anything, she was a proud woman, determined to get what she wanted and to do as she pleased. The guy was an emotional wreck, but she wouldn't be cast aside so easily. She'd had plenty of men in her time, and she considered herself a good judge of male behavior. Though his words stung, she knew that she was as far from pathetic as a woman could be. His insults only fueled her desire for him, to prove him wrong and to vindicate herself. "No. You're gonna talk to me right here. You're an asshole, and I'm not sure if I want to screw you or kill you, but I need to know what the hell is going on. What's the mater with you! You run hot and cold so fast I can't tell what's on your mind. Are you bipolar or something?"

Pegasus made a revolted expression at her language and stepped back, balling his fists and standing at his full height so she had to look slightly upward to meet his gaze. "I am not crazy!"

"I didn't call you crazy, I called you bipolar!"

"Alright, that's it! I've had it! How many times do I have to tell you to get lost? In how many languages would you like to hear it before I strangle you!"

Mai grinned, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. If he was already getting angry then she knew she was on the right track. She'd have the guy cracked open and fixed up easily once he just let all that pent up rage out. If she'd learned anything from men like Pegasus, it was that emotional repression did no good. She regarded him as he stood defensively backed into a corner and shook her head. The skinny bastard thought he could lay a hand on her? It almost made her laugh. "I guarantee I'd strangle you first." 

Mai might have made more headway had fate not chosen that exact moment to intervene. Her smile faded quickly, as the light Pegasus had affixed to the metal wall began to go out. It flared brightly at the last, illuminating the two as they stared each other up and down, then going out all together. She'd forgotten her claustrophobia in the emotional uproar and the triumphant feeling of finally understanding the source of all the trouble with Pegasus, but with darkness came the trapped feeling. She felt her throat constrict, and wondered if Pegasus had ever found that replacement light. When she tried to ask him, though, all she could manage was a whimper. 

In the pitch-black, she heard him sigh. "I knew I should have packed the plastic explosives."

Mai swallowed, wishing her throat would loosen up. A cool drink of water would help, but even that small request was a luxury. Already the darkness was a palpable thing, and she almost felt it physically pressing against her. "I can't take this, Pegasus."

"Me neither."

"Well," she cast her arms straight out in the direction she remembered he'd been standing before the light had died. "Where are you?"

There was silence for a moment, then his low voice wafted toward her. "I'm . . . well, I'm right here I suppose, though here and there are rather relative. There aren't many places to hide after all, and landmarks seem to have been rendered a moot point."

"Oh shut up. You just talk and talk about nothing at all." Like a drowning woman she followed any sound he made until she felt something solid, and clutched the silky fabric of his shirt desperately. "So there you are!"

"Yes, that's me." He chuckled. "If it were someone else, I think we'd both have cause to worry." 

"You'd be better company if you'd just learn to shut your trap."

"Hmm… you're one to talk." 

Mai felt him tentatively run a hand through her hair, his touch almost too light for her to feel. Smiling in the dark, she nuzzled against his bony chest. She'd expected him to feel thin and malnourished, but he was actually quite nice up close. She ran a hand across his chest and pressed her lips to the hollow at the base of his throat. "Don't be afraid."

Pegasus sighed, his hand dropping away. He resigned himself to hold her, though very loosely, ready to disentangle himself at any moment. He'd not been so close to anyone in a long time, and despite the awful nagging thought that he was betraying his dearly departed wife, the feeling of her curvaceous body against him was undeniably comforting. The movement of her lips against his throat roused something long dormant within him, and he felt his skin tingle al over. He sighed into her hair, "You're the one with claustrophobia." He ruffled her hair a little, absently playing with the curls. "Mai the Malevolent Nuzzler, that's what you are." He laughed a little. "Just try not to think about where we are. Someone will come for us eventually. That Kaiba-boy does have appallingly good security…"

"I'm not talking about the dark."

Silence was his response, but then he resigned to tighten his grip on her waist. "You should be."

"Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" His response was lost in the sudden clang, as the elevator doors slid open neatly. Harsh electric light poured into the room, blinding them both as a strange clicking sound was heard repeating itself over and over, often overlapping. Mai clutched Pegasus fiercely. "What is it?" She held her hand up to shield her eyes, but it did no good.

Pegasus moved backward, trying to pull away, but Mai clutched him all the tighter. He sighed, unable to compete against the cruel light. Already his eye hurt – he'd had over an hour to adjust to near darkness. Bright light was impossibly painful. "Mai –"

But then a deep familiar voice resounded all around them, the triumph clear despite the blinding light. "I wanted revenge, Pegasus, but I never imagined you'd deliver yourself here to receive it."

"I don't know if deliver is the right word, Kaiba." Pegasus sighed, and pulled away from Mai, adjusting his collar. He felt helpless without his coat, his tricks, and of course he'd been caught with Mai. How embarrassing. He could only imagine how the scene had appeared to everyone else. In all the years since Cecelia's death, he'd never even been close to another person, let alone in such a compromising situation. He rubbed his good eye wearily. "My but you're testy today." 

He bent to retrieve his coats, but an unfamiliar, booming voice stopped him. "FREEZE! Stop or we open fire!"

Pegasus stood again, managing to remain composed despite his surprise. He could see better as his vision adjusted to the light, and everywhere armed men stood, their weapons trained on him eagerly. Kaiba grinned, striding forward to stand at the head of the guards like the proud leader of a demented marching band. "Put your hands in the air and step forward slowly." Behind him cowered Kaiba's younger brother, the boy's blue eyes wide with fear. He was shaking as he held tight to his older sibling, and the older boy was holding his hand in an attempt at comfort. 

Pegasus sighed and moved to comply, but Mai grabbed him. "You can't just walk out there! He'll shoot you!"

"I don't think I have any other option." He managed a wry smile and peeled Mai's arms from around his waist. "I'm really very sorry for the inconvenience I've cause you, Mai." Then with a sigh he raised his arms and moved forward into the glaring light. 

As soon as Pegasus did so, the guards grabbed him roughly, nearly lifting him from the floor as they dragged him away. He glanced back and saw the expression of outrage on Mai's face, then turned away, trying to ignore the pull in his gut. He had more important things to worry about than his feelings for the busty blonde. He felt a multitude of eyes upon him, and the barefoot Master of Illusions was beyond humiliated as he was forcibly dragged through the crowd. He tried to remain dignified the entire time, a smug expression plastered on his face, but his haphazard appearance and the rough manner in which he was handled undermined the act. Everything seemed a blur suddenly, and he willed himself not to reveal any sign of weakness to his enemies. Compared to the tall men in suits that sported weapons, Maximillion Pegasus seemed a very minor threat. 

The guards brought him to Kaiba, restraining the silver-haired man with nearly enough force to snap the bones of his arms. He bit back the pain-filled groan which threatened to escape his lips and managed a cocky smile instead as he closed his visible eye. "I suppose turnabout is fair play, Kaiba-boy, but really do you have to be so crude? Can't you think of a better way to catch me than the old restrained-by-armed-gunmen routine?"

Kaiba ignored him, leaning in close and stretching a hand forward toward the left side of his captive's face. Pegasus sucked in a harsh breath, trying to move away despite the firm grip of his captors. He wasn't accustomed to being touched, especially against his will, and as Kaiba's hand moved closer Pegasus had a definite idea of what the Duel Monsters Champion had in mind. "Don't," he muttered as Kaiba took uncaring hold of the silver hair, pulling it aside to reveal the gaping empty eye socket. Pegasus heard the gasps of onlookers all around, as the years of careful concealment were shattered. For years, he'd carefully concealed the left side of his face, the Millennium Eye which Shadi had so crudely used to replace the living orb which had once been there. Few people knew that Maximillion Pegasus was missing an eye, and even fewer knew that the replacement was a golden item of unfathomable ancient power. Pegasus tried to pull away, jerking backward, but the guards only increased the pressure on his arms, making him wince in pain. There was no escape, and as a few flashbulbs captured the scene, Pegasus slumped his shoulders in defeat. Not for the first time that day, he wished he'd never thought to break into the Battle City Tournament. From her place at the elevator, Mai cringed. She remembered breaking the sunglasses which had helped him conceal the disfigurement, and now she felt like a complete ass.

Kaiba nodded as though confirming some great truth. "I thought so. Yugi said you were missing the Millennium Eye, though I didn't entirely believe him until now." The imposing head of KaibaCorp smiled, snickering a little under his breath as he tightened the grip on the hair, yanking Pegasus forward. The older man was too proud to give his captor the benefit of a pleading cry, but he did wince in pain, making Kaiba grin sadistically. "You have a great deal to pay for, Pegasus, and now you're helpless without your little toy. How does it feel to be in the receiving end for once? After all you put Mokuba and I through, you deserve anything I can throw at you." 

Pegasus smirked, glancing at Mokuba with a purely malicious enough expression to make the child cringe. "Obviously what I put you through wasn't enough, you arrogant –"

But his insult was cut off sharply by a sudden blow. Pegasus made a soft cry as the hard right cross connected to his left cheek just below the vacant eye socket. Tiny pinpoints of light flared up in his vision as his most vulnerable spot was exploited. Never in his life had he actually been struck by anyone, and the shock of physical pain sent him reeling. He moaned huskily, slumping forward as Kaiba released the silver strands of hair. Mokuba gasped and stepped away from his older brother in surprise. "Seto, what are you doing?!"

But Kaiba ignored him, glaring instead at Pegasus with an expression of pure hatred. "You bastard, I'll make you pay for everything you've ever done to us. For all the pain you've inflicted on Mokuba and me without a thought. After stealing our souls, after all the hell I went through just to be beaten in your stupid game, its my turn to laugh at your expense. You're in my world now, Pegasus, and before long you'll wish you'd never trifled with me!"

"Kaiba!" From the place where he was held, Yugi stared in absolute shock at the scene which played itself out before him. He'd never seen Kaiba be so cruel, and a knot of fear began to build in his mind. Though Yami rebelled against the sympathy, Yugi couldn't fight against his naturally compassionate disposition. Yet there was more than mere kindness which drove Yugi to speak up on the behalf of his old enemy. He felt the Millennium Eye in his pocket. It had grown suddenly hot when Pegasus had taken a punch to the face, and now it felt heavy enough to tear open the boy's pocket. "Pegasus, are you alright?"

The silver-haired man said nothing, and kept his head bent low allowing the silver hair to obscure his face. The most he'd ever been wounded had been the removal of his left eye, never had he been the type to get involved in a fistfight or the like. Tears had sprung up in his eye at the blow, and he cringed in shame, sagging in the grip of the guards that held him. 

Then a feminine voice broke the harsh atmosphere. "You're really in a shitty mood, aren't you?" Yugi looked up to see Mai extracting herself from the elevator. For all intents and purposes she was calm and collected, but Yugi had known her for a while now. He could see the worry and fear which hovered in her eyes. Even barefoot with her blonde hair mussed, Mai managed to exert a reasonable aura of control. She straightened her skirt and batted her eyes, hoping the even the infamous Seto Kaiba would fall for her feminine wiles. "Can't you just leave the poor guy alone? We've been in there for hours. I for one am dead tired, and I'm sure he's just as exhausted. Can we talk about this tomorrow maybe?"

Kaiba ignored the blonde woman as he stepped back triumphantly from his captive. He nodded to the guards. "Take him as planned. I have much in store for him." He leveled a glare at his helpless enemy. "We'll see how you like imprisonment."

Pegasus was held by two guards while a third followed with a weapon at the ready. It was a strange procession – anyone who didn't recognize Pegasus would have questioned the legitimacy of mistreating such a sweet young man. However, in Battle City everyone knew of Maximillion Pegasus. Duelists parted hesitantly as the creator of their treasured game was unceremoniously dragged down the hall, his head hung against the furtive whispering. As he was carried away, Mai tried to rush forward, but the security guards swiftly restrained her. "Get your paws off me! Come on, Kaiba, let him go. He didn't hurt anyone." He'd seemed so strong and self-assured in the elevator, and the sight of him wounded and suffering pulled at her somehow. She struggled but the guards held her firmly, grinning at her helpless fury.

Kaiba only glared at her. "That's only because I didn't give him the chance. If you think he's harmless, you're a fool. This isn't a pleasure visit. He broke into this building. That tells me he had malicious intent, and for that I am locking him away."

Mai glowered right back at him. "That's no reason to use him as a punching bag. There's more to it than that and you know it!" She glanced in the direction he'd been carried, and her eyes widened when she saw the other, much shorter prisoner. "Huh? Why are you holding Yugi?" It was one thing to punish Pegasus for the shitty things he'd done, but Mai had become protective of Yugi as much as the rest of his friends. She resumed her struggling all the harder to no avail. "Is this just some sadistic game to you? Yugi hasn't got anything to do with this!" Seto narrowed his eyes, his gaze boring into the older woman until she had no choice but to turn away. There was just something about the intensity of his eyes that gave her chills.

"I have my reasons. Now," he nodded and Yugi was brought closer. Yugi could feel his Yami rattling about in his mind, desperately trying to help the boy free himself. ::Yugi, the Millennium Eye is growing heavier. It is literally pulling Kaiba forward. You mustn't let him have it!:: 

Yugi began to struggle, but despite his valiant efforts he was still just an undersized teenager and certainly no match for the mountainous security guards that towered over him. The heat of the Eye was burning his leg, and he wondered how it could possess such power without Pegasus to control it. He looked up as a shadow fell across him, and noticed the distanced haze in Kaiba's eyes. Yugi wondered if the other boy even knew what was happening. Seto's expression became even more serious as he slipped a hand into the shorter boy's pockets.  Yugi made an objecting sound, but Kaiba had already closed his fingers about his prize despite the intense struggle Yugi tried to put up. Kaiba lifted the Millennium Eye and nodded. "Thanks for your help, Yugi, but I can't trust you to carry this. You seem sympathetic to my prisoner, and while I don't understand why anyone would ever feel sorry for Pegasus, I can't have you endangering me or my brother." 

He waved his hand and Yugi was immediately released. He then addressed the armed men directly, his eyes narrowed in a no nonsense attitude that permitted no disobedience. "Make sure Yugi Moto and Mai Valentine are safely returned to their rooms." He looked at Mai with obvious disgust. Everyone had seen her cuddled up against Pegasus, and for Seto Kaiba, anyone who associated with Pegasus in any way was a potential enemy. Even Duke Devlin had been banned from the tournament for his association with the eccentric kidnapper. "I want no more mention of this." 

The cluster of guards nodded, their leader stepping forward. "Yes sir."

Then, with a curt apologetic nod to Yugi, the eldest Kaiba turned with a flourish of his white trench coat and strode down the hall in the direction Pegasus had passed only moments before. 


	11. Plot of the Millennium Eye

Hello there all! Yup yup, this is the end of Harping on History, but don't fret cause the continuation is well on the way. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am. I'm getting a feel for character development here and really having a jolly old time. *g* Just a note to those whom it may concern – I don't hate Kaiba at all! In fact I think he's the second cutest character in the show next to Pegasus. I must have a thing for the tortured bishie, but anyhoo, Kaiba is not the real enemy here. I'm sorry if anyone missed that, and I'll make it more obvious in the next story. Now, let me address the responses and then we'll be on our merry way.

Yggdrasil's 3rd Root – Hehe… yeah I'm back after a bit of a hiatus. I'm telling you, that Weekend Detention ficcy is really REALLY addictive for me. As for this arc, though, I've got some good old fashioned angsty romance weirdness coming up. *rubs hands together* Be afraid. Be very afraid. Pegs and Mai are indeed a strange couple, but they're both so set in their ways are you really that surprised to see them going through the mood swing drama? And I did agonize over Pegasus' actions, but I figured the relationship thing was a nerve that hadn't been touched on in a while. Poor guy, he's still committed to his dead wife. That's dedication – ya gotta love the guy! Oh, and I am enjoying your Kaiba/Pegs story though I don't think I've replied yet. Sorry about that. *hides behind a chair*

SetoKaiba419 – Oh you know he's not evil! He's just under the influence of … err … ok, I'll be quiet now. *g* I am glad you liked Mai in this. She's not the kind of gal to be swept off her feet, but then neither is Pegasus. *giggle* Ahem! Seto having the Eye is critical as well, but you'll see why later.

Vyctori – *blush* Thanks, dear! I'm glad you can tell! I worked long and hard on this part, and it made me so hypercritical that I took forever to get this part up and running too. That's what happens when I get set own the road to anal nit-pickiness. *g* I know Kaiba is being mean, even more than usual *g*, but I'm sure his better side will prevail … if he has a better side … hmm, maybe I should ask Sylvia about that. I'm really REALLY glad you liked the Mai/Cecelia comparisons and the way it made Pegsy feel. I think that way too often people imagine Cecelia as a sort of saint when, if you pay attention to the manga explanation, they were *lovers*. It just doesn't make sense this pure and proper image, and though I don't think she was as … erm, outspoken as Mai, I can see Pegasus being reminded of her. I have to admit, though, that SW's Lost to love fic really got me inspired for this whole arc in the first place. If you haven't read it, you really should. She has some great ideas. *g*

Schala – Hey, thanks for stopping by! I know, the Mai/Pegsy thing is a little odd, but I think I can make it work. I'm glad you liked even if you don't agree with the match-up. *smile*

CKthePhantomess – And thank you for a review too! *g* I know, isn't it just the way? They get in the mood and company shows up. But don't fret! Our hero's just going on a little journey – Kabuki style! *g* Actually, now that I think about it, that just may be cause to worry. *L* I'm sure you'll get your story going soon. Sometimes it takes a while to get to the moment of understanding. I am enjoying it, though. When are you going to post more??

Ok, and now, on with the finale! Or the anti-finale. Jinkies, I think I just made a new word!

***********

Part Eleven

As soon as Seto Kaiba was out of sight, the security guards began to move forward, closing off any route of escape for two of Duel Monsters' elite. Mai narrowed her eyes, glaring defiantly at the armed men as they smirked and sneered, nudging each other as they looked her up and down. She was used to such lecherous examinations of her natural assets – the lust felt by the burly men was something she could use to her own advantage. She put a hand to her hair, prepared to work the men for all she was worth, but Yami put a hand on her arm. "No, Mai. There's nothing more we can do here."

She blinked at him. "Are you kidding? We can get past these guys, Yugi, and then we can – "

"We have to play this carefully, Mai. There is more at work here than you suppose." He regarded the guards cautiously. "We can find our own rooms, thank you. Come, Mai." Then, grabbing her arm a little roughly, Yugi pulled her forward, and amazingly enough, the guards parted, allowing them passage. She let the petit boy pull her through the throng until she heard familiar voices, which jarred her from the uncharacteristic sense of complacency which had overcome her. 

"Hey, look guys, there's Yugi and Mai!"

"Wow, Mai looks awful!"

"Yugi! Are you ok?"

The threesome of Tea, Joey, and Tristan raced forward, surrounding them and making Mai feel very claustrophobic for perhaps the umpteenth time that day. She nudged Yugi gently but firmly aside and addressed the speaker which was easiest to confront. "So now I look awful, huh Joey? You're not much of a peach yourself." She crossed her arms and tried to look snooty and in control despite her ruffled appearance and her lack of shoes. She was still reeling from being in the cramped quarters for so long, and though she knew she should melt right back into her old ways, she couldn't help but think about the man with whom she had just spent so much time. She'd been hurt by men before, arrogant brutes mostly who thought they could sum her up in a set of measurements and her hair color. She'd never had much luck with romance, or relationships in general, and knew that she'd be much better off pretending she'd never even laid eyes on Pegasus J. Crawford at Battle City. Somehow, though, her mind returned again and again to snippets of their conversation, the way he'd beaten her in a duel, and the way he'd been so hesitant. That was it, she reasoned. She'd never seen a man be hesitant about what he wanted. It never occurred to her that a man might not be interested, but for him to deny his desire for so long, even to the point of shoving her away … she had to admit she was intrigued. There was no denying he'd only peaked her curiosity. Seeing him so roughly dragged away had only clenched the matter for her. Inwardly she was simultaneously revolted and overjoyed at the results of her long-buried sense of empathy.

"Well jeez, Mai, ya do look pretty bad. Grr… if Pegasus laid a hand on you, I'll – "

She blinked, confused for a moment before realizing that she wasn't the only one with unquenchable curiosity. She may as well keep her options open and indulge Joey's strange sense of chivalry. "There's no need for that, Joey, I'm fine. Believe it or not, Pegasus was a perfect gentleman." 

"Are we talkin' 'bout the same Pegasus here, Mai? I never once saw 'im act like anythin' but a sleeze-ball – well, except when he dropped by ta give Yugi's Grandpa a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card, but that was just less sleeze and more creepy."

Tea nodded. "Yes, he did attack Bakura with a few choice words, but I don't know if we can judge, Joey. Bakura did take his Millennium Eye."

"Tha creep deserved that, too! You saw what he did ta Yugi's Grandpa!"

"Joey's right, Tea," Tristan chimed in. "And don' forget the Kaiba brothers. That was rough too, and he almost killed Yugi in the Shadow Realm. I can't imagine that guy doing anything nice for longer than a few minutes."

Mai turned away from him and back to Yugi, staring curiously when she realized he seemed much shorter. Had it been her imagination, or had he seemed taller just a second ago back there? She shook her head and chalked the strangeness up to the result of being trapped in a dark elevator for so long. "What was that all about back there, Yugi? We should have just gone after them. You're way too timid sometimes."

"That's not it, Mai."

"Oh, I see." She took a step away from the group with a venomous glare. "Do you guys think Pegasus deserves whatever Kaiba dishes out to him? I can't believe you!"

Tea stared at the other woman closely. "Why are you defending Pegasus, Mai?"

"Yeah," Tristan chimed in, "And what were you talking about with Kaiba?"

"You mean you guys didn't see anything?" The confused looks on their faces confirmed her suspicions, and Mai relaxed a little. It wasn't that she was afraid of what they might say, but it was kind of embarrassing being caught with somebody half-dressed in an elevator – especially if that somebody was none too liked by her observers. "Well, Kaiba took Pegasus prisoner, so we've got to – "

But Joey was already laughing. "Aw, man, that's a good one! Mai, yer a riot!"

Mai clonked him on the head, smiling a little at his cry of pain. "I'm not joking around here, Joey. This is serious!"

"Well ya don't hafta get violent!"

Tristan folded his arms, regarding Mai as though in a new light. "And why should we care about what happens to Pegasus? After what he did to Yugi's Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers, I think Kaiba deserves a little revenge. Serves Pegasus right, if you ask me. Especially after the way he acted when he visited us at Yugi's Grandpa's comic shop. Trust me, he was a jerk. Completely loony."

Tea shook her head. "That could have been just because Bakura had the Millennium Eye in his pocket. He really was trying to be nice for a while there."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Tea, we both know the guy can't be trusted! Don't forget what he did on Duelist Kingdom, what he would've done to Yugi if he hadn't won that final duel."

Yugi meanwhile shook his head and fingered his Millennium Puzzle absently. "Don't argue, you guys. Listen, we do have to save Pegasus, but not just because I think his intentions are good or because Kaiba was mean to him." He sighed, looking at his friends slowly, his eyes moving from one face to the next with his large violet eyes. "Kaiba took the Millennium Eye, you guys, but that's not the worst of it. The Eye is controlling him. It's very angry for some reason … and Yami thinks… we think it planned everything."

"Whatcha mean, Yug?" Joey eyed his friend critically. "How did Kaiba even know you had the Eye at all?"

Yugi looked down at his feet, the shame clear on his face. "Well … I showed it to him. Or Yami did. You see, he thought Pegasus was dangerous, and I just couldn't let him do anything drastic. Kaiba only wants to protect Mokuba – he's only interested in the Millennium Eye because Pegasus wants it so badly."

But Mai had already figured out the rest, and she placed her hands on her hips, leveling a furious glare at the short boy. "You showed it to him? Yugi, what were you thinking? You guys are all worried about Pegasus, but kid, Kaiba's no saint himself."

Tea cocked her head quizzically. She might spend a good deal of her time caught up in Yugi and Joey's world of dueling, but she still retained a good share of feminine intuition. "Just how long were you and Pegasus trapped in that elevator, Mai?"

The older woman rolled her eyes and tried to act as though the question was of no consequence, but everyone could see the rising blush in her cheeks. "That's not important! It has nothing to do with –"

"Please, all of you, just stop fighting!" Yami turned to them all, his jaw set fiercely. "Arguing won't get us anywhere. We have to find out why the Millennium Eye wants Kaiba so badly and why it used his anger against its true owner."

Mai shook her head. She'd thought that things were weird when she was trapped in an elevator with Pegasus, but with Yugi talking about the desires of inanimate objects, things had just gotten a lot more complicated. She shrugged, dropping her heels to the floor and slipping her feet inside, flexing her toes comfortably at the vast improvement from cold metal flooring to the comfy insides of her shoes. "Alright, Yugi, but where do we begin?"

"I don't know, and I don't know if we even have the right to intervene. I mean, this entire thing is really between Pegasus, Kaiba, and the Millennium Eye. If we can't find them, we may just have to lay low until something comes up."

Mai narrowed her eyes. "Yugi, would you please quit talking about that thing like it's a person?  I can't just sit around and wait for a sign or for some eye to change its mind. That Kaiba kid's a real wacko. I've seen him duel once or twice, not counting that duel between Pegasus on Duelist Kingdom. He was crazy."

Yugi nodded. "I know, Mai, but if we don't have any other option, then that's just what we'll have to do." He turned to Joey and the others, all seriousness. "We still have the threat of Marik out there. We may not be able to worry about Pegasus right now until we secure the God Cards."

*******

Pegasus was dragged down corridor after corridor, but he paid little mind. He was too lost in his own thoughts to plan any effort to escape, and the guards held him so tightly that any hopes of breaking their grips had long ago been abandoned. His only hope was the light piece of jewelry on his wrist, the item which looked like a sleek metal wristwatch but was really a high-tech tracking device. Croquet was former FBI. Surely he would stage a rescue eventually. Until then, there was really very little else he could do except deal with Seto Kaiba in the most careful manner. It would be difficult, though. Pegasus was indignant about the way he'd been treated, but more than that he was humiliated.

And of course, there was the Millennium Eye. It was calling from someplace within the KaibaCorp tower as Pegasus was carried further and further into the bowels of the corporation. He didn't know where it could be, but it seemed very close, and its call was insistent as ever. Insistent and very angry. It pressed hard against his mind, leaving him shuddering and weak in the arms of his captors as it whispered in his head. 

:: … why did you not come, Pegasus … ::

He groaned and twisted his arms, but the men held him all the tighter, opening some sort of a door. He barely felt the cold floor against his bare arms as they tossed him in a confinement cell of some sort. He could see nothing but the golden light of the Eye itself, burning into his vision and searing his already fragile mind.

:: … I waited … I grow impatient … ::

He didn't know what to think as the Eye sent its force against him, pressing into his mind with unrelenting fury. In another part of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba strode down the long corridor, the blinding heat of the Millennium Eye unnoticed as he fingered it in his trench coat pocket. 

---

--

-

End


End file.
